vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ceadeus
Summary Ceadeus is a massive underwater Elder Dragon which was introduced in Monster Hunter Tri/Monster Hunter 3 as the final boss for the series of quests in Village. It was the culprit behind the Moga quakes, due to it rubbing its massive horns against the island. In-Game Description: Legendary elder dragons known as both "shining giants of the depths" and "great sea dragons." Not confirmed to exist until recently. The Moga quakes were due to a Ceadeus butting its abnormally long horns into the earth. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Ceadeus, Goldbeard Ceadeus Origin: Monster Hunter Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Elder Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Becomes stronger, faster and more durable when enraged), Rage Power, Sound Manipulation, Dragon Manipulation (Capable of utilizing the mysterous Dragon element to cause Dragonblight to its foes), Earth Manipulation (Capable of causing earthquakes simply by rubbing its horns onto the side of an island), Large Size (Type 0 in terms of height; Type 1 in terms of length), Light Manipulation (Capable of using the glow from luminous bacteria it gathers on its beard for a form of photosynthesis), Longevity (As an Elder Dragon, it's capable of becoming incredibly old), Power Nullification (Capable of nullifying the elemental powers of its foes by causing Dragonblight), Water Manipulation (Capable of causing massive tsunamis with the eartquakes it causes, capable of inhaling a massive amount of water to fire a giant powerful beam of water at foes), Explosion Manipulation and Biological Manipulation upon death, Resistance to Water, Ice, Poison, Paralysis, Sleep and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Country Level+ (Was capable of causing massive earthquakes by simply rubbing its horns into the side of island, is said to have been able to cause tsunamis so massive they destroyed an entire island, should at least be comparable to other Elder Dragons like Kirin and Elder Dragon-level monsters like Deviljho, if not stronger due to being considered a Major Elder Dragon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to other Elder Dragons and Elder Dragon-level monsters like Deviljho) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely far higher Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country Level+ (Can rub its horns against islands to try and wear them down, can resist not being launched back by its own giant water beam, should be at least comparable to other Elder Dragons like Kirin and Elder Dragon-level monsters like Deviljho, if not more durable due to being considered a Major Elder Dragon) Stamina: Limitless (Like other Elder Dragons, no matter for how long it's fought, it will never tire) Range: Tens of meters with physical attacks due to sheer size, Tens of meters, likely higher with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very High (Has a higher weakness to the Dragon Element, which directly attacks the mind, than the average hunter: Ceadeus has -35% resistance, while an average hunter has 0% resistance) Weaknesses: Weak to Dragon (See Intelligence) and Thunder, is rather passive and will not immediately attack targets until it has been damaged enough Gallery Goldbeard Ceadeus.png|Goldbeard Ceadeus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Capcom Category:Dragons Category:Monster Hunter Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses